Joie de vivre
by jjgil
Summary: Dr Brennan was unhappy. Her mariage with Booth was not ok. Then a tragedy happens. A tragedy that will change everyone's life. Will she be able to be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is our first fanfiction ever. We really hope you like it. English is not our native language so we're sorry if we make some grammar mistakes.**

**Let us your reviews so we can know if your liking this story. **

**This first chapter its not very atractive but we sweare that in the 2nd chapter "hot" things will happen!**

**Hope you like it! If you want to, you can check out our twitters: JigilGleek or AnaRSants .**

**Chapter 1**

Brennan was alone. She didn't know what to do. Booth was making her suffer too much. She couldn't take it anymore. First, when they started to date, he used to become all jealous when she talked to another guys. But now, he was barely home.

She was sick of that. She thought that having a baby could make it change. She thought that if he had a child, they would become together again.

But it didn't happen. It didn't change. And she was sad about it. She was terrified! He was the love of her life. Or at least, she thought that he was.

She heard a cry. It was her baby, her sweet Christina. She was so pretty, with big brown eyes, and a white and soft skin. She was the most perfect thing in the entire world.

"Hey sweetie, mommy is here. And she loves you, a lot." She whispered. "Are you hungry? Are you?" And now she was smiling. "Who's mommy's baby? Who is?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late. Brennan was on the couch, with the tv on, but she was sleeping.

Suddenly, Brennan feels someone touching her.

"Ahhh" she screams. She wakes up and she has fear in her eyes. Then she sees Booth looking at her. "Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He simply replies.

"Why are you home so late? I was worried about you. I thought that something had happen."

"Oh, no, we just had an important case today." He quickly answers. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight"

Then he leaves.

"He didn't even kissed me tonight..." Brennan whispered to herself.

Then she stand up and go to the bed. Booth was already sleeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan woke up with the first rays of sun hitting her on the face. She looked to her left and saw that Booth had already gone... She felt angry and frustrated because she knew her marriage was ending and there wasn´t nothing she could do about it.

"How did we get to this point?" She thinks to herself.

At this moment her phone rings.

"Brennan." She says when she picks the mobile.

"Hi ! How have you been?" It could only be Sweets to call at that hour…

"I´m fine, thank you. Do you need anything ?" She asked like she didn´t want to know the answer.

"Actually I do, we have a new case and I need you to give some details about the victim´s cause of dead so I can profile the killer. Can we meet at the Jeffersonian?"

"Sure… I´m there in 20 minuts." She says barely awake.

"Great! Just one more thing, do you know the news?" Sweets asks completely amused.

"Not really, . As you may have noticed I was sleeping before you called…" She starts saying when she is interrupted by Sweets.

"Angela and Hodgins are having another baby! Isn`t that amazing? And I´m gone be the godfather! We´re all gone meet at their home tonight to celebrate the news. Are you coming?"

Brennan started wondering if Booth would like to go… Then she decided she would talk to him first to avoid discussions.

"I don´t know, Christina has some fever and I may need to stay at home with her…" She hoped he wouldn´t detect this lie…

"You aren´t make some excuse, are you ?"

Bingo! He was like a walking polygraph. She hated psychology…

"Of course not, ! Now goodbye ´cause I need to get ready!" She said to end the talking and hung up the phone.

She got up really slowly. She checked out Christina, and she was still asleep. Good.

Then she went to the shower. When she felt the water in her body she felt good. It was so good to be under hot water. It seems like all her problems go away. And in that moment she was full of problems, so it would be fantastic if she could stay under water for the rest of her life.

And then she remembered, she had to go to Angela's party. She didn't want to. She didn't want to pretend that she and Booth were all right. She didn't want to pretend that they were the happy couple they used to be. She wanted to be the happy couple they used to be, but she knew that this would never happen again. Their relationship was over. But none of them had the guts to admit it.

Maybe she could stay home. She had Christina and she didn't want to take her to a party. She was too young and she needed to sleep. Suddenly, her phone starts ringing again. It´s Angela.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Angela said with a happy voice, but she didn't let Brennan answer "Look, I talked to Sweets and he said that he had already talked to you. But hell, is Sweets so, I thought it would be safer if I called you myself. So, are you coming to the party? Please say yes!"

"I don't know Angela. I've got Christina, and she's not feeling well..."

"C'mon, don't make up excuses. I'm pregnant and I have one kid! I can take care of your baby, so please come! It would mean a lot to me."

"I need to talk to Booth first. I let you know then."

"Talk to Booth?" Angela said "He talked to me this morning and he said he would be here." Now Angela was not sure of what was going on. Brennan and Booth used to talk about everything, and now Brennan didn't know that Booth was coming? She hoped that her relationship with Hodgins would never be like this "So, are you coming or not?"

Brennan took a big breath and said "Yes, I'm coming" I just hope I'm not regretting this decision later.

"Ok, are you coming to work today?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet with Sweets at the Jeffersonian. In fact, I should be there by now. So I have to hang up."

"Ok honey, see you later"

She went to Christina`s bed and she was sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up, but she had to. Booth didn't let her hire a nanny, so Christina had to go with her to work.

So she grabbed her, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, hope you liked the first chapter. Now the things are going to be more interesting.**

**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot for us.**

**Once again, thank you for reading it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two**

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian a little bit later that she expected to but she had to change Christina´s diaper at the last minute… There was Sweets.

"! I was already wandering if you would come or not but thank god you´re here." He said with his habitual smile.

"I´m sorry I´m late, . But when you have a child, unexpected events are very common. Changing the subject, what do we know about the victim?" She asked to avoid discuss personal issues with him."

"All I know is that is female and that the body was found in a school by a group of students. Cam is analyzing the remains of flesh and Hodgins is testing some mysterious coins that she had with her. Oh and Angela is doing the facial reconstruction so we can identify the victim but we need you to tell us the cause of dead." He said at once.

"Okay, so let me just put Christina in my office and then let´s work."

"If you want I can take care of her while you`re working." Said immediately Sweets.

"But you told me that you also have work to do so I can´t let you do that…" She said to him a little bit admired with his sympathy.

"Don´t worry , I can only start doing the profile once you give me some more information about the case. So while you´re helping me I help you with Christina. What do you think?" He asked her like he already knew the answer.

"Well… So, if you don´t mind I would really appreciate. Thank you, ."

In that moment the psychologist gained some points in her account.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was looking to the bones and she could see that the victim was between her latest 20´s and her nearly 30´s. She was caucasian and her death had been caused by an object that perforated her heart. She couldn't say what murder weapon had been used but there was one thing Brennan was sure, she had died relatively fast.

"Hi sweetie! How you doing? I already have the facial reconstruction of the victim and I came to ask you if you could give it to Booth so he can identify her." Angela said entering in the room with her habitual good mood.

"I´m fine Ange, thank you. I´m not really sure if I´m going to be with Booth sooner than you. As you may have noticed he´s having much work and…"

"Okay Temperance, I´m your friend and I think is time to you to tell me what the hell is going on between Booth and you." Angela said without hesitation.

"Look Ange it´s nothing, okay? We´re just not getting enough sleep because of Christina. Now I need to go check my daughter and give this new information to Sweets. " Brennan felt like everyone had take the day to upset her…

"If you say so… But listen Tempe, if you need anything you can count on me, you know that, right?"

"I know that but now I really need to go. See you later on the party."

Brennan left the room not sure if she could take this feeling anymore, she felt just miserable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Christina, it´s mommy!" The little child started laughing and clapping her hands once she saw Breenan.

"Thank you very much for taking care of Christina, here you have the notes you need to start your profile. Let me just say you that I think we are dealing with an unscrupulous murderer that kills without hesitation."

"You´re welcome, . Anything you need just say! So see you later on the party?" Sweets asked knowing that something was going on.

"Yes, Booth and I are going. And once again thank you for your help today. Just one more thing, if I seem to be unhappy in the last few weeks is just because I´ve been tired, nothing more. Okay?" She hoped that with this explanation he would let her in peace.

", I know you for about four years and I think I know the different between being tired and being unhappy. And you´re definitely not tired, so I ask you, why are you hiding your emotions?" Sweets talked with his condescending tone probably due to his profession.

"I…I thought I loved Booth but now… now I just don´t know…" And then she started crying like she hadn´t cried for decades. She felt release to finally be able to expose her feelings.

Sweets embraced her and they staid like that for a long time. After all Sweets could be a really good friend and she really needed good friends in that moment of her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I'm officially late" Sweets whispered to himself when he looked to his clock.

Brennan has left about 10 minutes ago, and now he was thinking about her. He was use to see Brennan as a strong and independent woman, and then she opened herself to him like this. And now he was worried. He never saw her like that. She was unhappy, really unhappy.

"Well, before I go I've got to read this" Then he started to read the documents Brennan had brought to him. "What the hell?" Now his face was blue "I know this. Oh my god! I had to tell Brennan!"

He quickly got up on his chair, and started running to his car.

"Hey Dr Sweets" Someone asked "What happened?"

He didn't even look to the person who asked him that, he just answered "I think I know who the murderer is!"

"Oh really?" That person answered.

He didn't answer. He just entered in his car, and drove away.

"Shit, shit, c'mon, faster!" he started yelling to his car.

Then, suddenly, his brakes stopped working.

"Fuck, fuck!" He started screaming. His eyes were full of fear. "C'mon, stop, stop!" His eyes were now full of tears! "This cant be happening! Stop, please!"

And then he saw a truck. And the truck was coming right to him!

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Was the last thing he was able to say. Then the truck hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Here's the chapter 3. As you asked, we're trying to find a beta. Unfortunately we didn't found it yet, but when we found it, we may change this to the correct grammar.**

**Hope you like it. Let us your reviews!**

The party on Angela's place was being very cool. Everybody was having fun, even Brennan. She and Angela were playing with their babies and talking about the future baby that was going to born.

"If it's a girl, I will call her Tempy" Angela said with a big smile.

"Really?" Brennan asked and then started laughing.

"Yes, I want her to be the most close to perfect that its possible, and I know one girl which name is closed to Tempy, and she's very close to perfect too" She said with a big smile in her mouth and in her eyes.

Brennan blushed "Thank you Angela. It's very sweet of you saying this stuff, specially when I'm not being really honest with you"

"I know honey, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be ok, and I'll be here for whatever you need!" She said with an understanding look in her eyes.

Then her phone started to ring.

Angela looked at the screen but did not recognize the number.

"Hello, Angela here" She said.

"Hello, am I talking with Mrs Montenegro?" The guy asked.

"Yes, this is me. Who am I talking with?"

"This is John Mercury, the director of Washington PD. I'm calling because of Mr. Lance Sweets"

"Dr. Sweets? It's everything ok?" Now she was worried. She looked to Brennan who had a worried look on her face too. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Mrs. Montenegro, I would prefer to talk about this in person. Can you meet me on the Washington PD? And bring someone with you"

"Ok, I'll be right there" She hung up the phone.

"What happened with Sweets?" Brennan asked her.

"I don't know, the director of Washington PD wants to meet me on his office right now." She looked to Brennan. Her face was blank "Can you come with me?"

"Yes, of course. I'll ask Booth to stay with the kids."

"Ok, I'll talk to Hodgins. I want him too."

"Ok honey, go talk to him, and I talk to Booth." And then they both take separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Brennan said.

"Hey" Booth answered her without looking to her.

"Look, Angela received a call from the PD about Sweets and we got to go meet them. Can you take care of the babies?"

"Really? Take care of the babies? What do you think I am? Do I look like a nanny?" He was pissed.

"No, I didn't said that, but I have to go with her. So please, can you take care of them when we're out?" She asked again, but now she was afraid of his answered. She didn't recognize the Booth she fall in love with.

"Ok, but hurry up. I have more things to do." He brutally answered, and then turned around and went meet he babies.

"I'm sick of this" Brennan whispered, and then went met Angela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think it happened?" Hodgins asked both of the girls when he was driving in the car. "I think Sweets met some girl on a bar and then she stole his wallet and now he is crying on the PD. That is so Sweets!" And then he started laughing. He and Sweets were mates. And they always make fun of each other. It was like an hobbit.

"I don't know" Angela said "The man I talked with had a worried voice. I'm afraid that something might happened."

"I was with Sweets before I went to your party, so I assure you that Sweets was not in a bar." Brennan said "And if Angela say that the man was not amuse for calling her, then I guess I'm worried too."

"C'mon, you girls are such.. well.. are such a girl" Hodgins said not being able to control his laugh. "Sweets is ok, he's always ok! You'll see!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, my name is Angela Montenegro, and I received a call from Mr. Mercury. He wanted me to meet with him here." Angela said. They were on the Washington Police Department and they were all shocked by how huge it was.

"Yes, Mrs. Montenegro" the woman behind the reception sympathy answered "The detective Mercury will receive you at any moment!"

"Thank you" Angela said before turning around and met Brennan and Hodgins.

"Have you ever come to this place?" Angela asked them. "This place is huge!"

"No, I never came here. I'm a lab rat remember?" Hodgins said with a playful look. "What about you Dr Brennan? "

"Dr Hodgins, I told you more than once that you can call me Brennan. Forget the Dr Ok? You're my best friend husband so, stop with the formal compliment." Brennan said to him.

"Do you notice that you called me Dr Hodgins instead of Hodgins or Jack?" He was teasing her. This woman was sad, he could see that, so he was determinate on making her smile.

"Yes, you're right." Brennan answered, and now she had a little smile on her mouth. "Well, Angela, I think you're right. This thing is really huge."

Angela was about to start talking but she got interrupted by a tall and strong (not fat, strong) man. He was around 50 years old, and he had many facial wrinkles, not because of his age but probably because of all the problems he was dealing with.

"Which one of you is Mrs. Montenegro?" He asked sharing his look with Brennan and Angela. He never looked to Hodgins, for obviously reasons.

"I am." Angela took a step forward.

"Hello, my name is John Mercury and I called you moments ago." He gave her his hand, and she shaked it. Then he looked to Brennan, and then to Hodgins. "And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is Dr. Jack Hodgins" Brennan said.

"Ok." The man answered. Then he took his glaze again to Angela "I called you because you were the last person Mr. Sweets called." He looked down and saw the big Angela's belly. "Can you please, all the three of you, come inside with me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered into a dark room, probably an interrogatory room.

"Have a seat" The man ordered. "Well, when I called you" he looked to Angela "I didn't know you were pregnant, so I'm glad I remembered to tell you to bring someone with you"

"Can you please tell us what happened with Sweets?" Brennan interrupted him. Her face was blank. She was worried about Sweets.

"Well, ahm, Mr. Sweets´ car was hit by a truck. I'm sorry, he didn't make it." The man told them.

"What?" Angela screamed.

"Excuse me" now was Hodgins turn to speak "Are you saying that he's … he's… he's dead?" Hodgins was now crying. And Angela's too. Only Brennan was still with her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry." Was all the man could said "I'm going to live you guys alone for a bit. Once again, I'm sorry for your lost." Then he leaved.

Sweets was dead. Brennan couldn't believe in that. 2 hours ago, the guy was helping her with her baby, and then with her personal problems. And now he was dead. He was dead. Why him? Sweets was one of the most extraordinary persons in the world. And now he was not in the world anymore. Why? Why?

"Brennan! Brennan!" She shuddered. She looked around and saw Hodgins screaming while he was holding Angela, which face was terrified. "Call someone, now!" He screamed again.

Then she understood. She looked down and she saw Angela`s jeans full of blood.

"No, no!" She started saying and the run calling someone. She was a doctor, and she understood what was happening. Angela was having a miscarriage.

**Hope you liked it! Thank you Ari for your correction :)**

**Leave us a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! We're sorry for not being able to update, but we're in Highschool and we're having a lot of exams.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others cause we're making a special 5 chapter, and we had to separate this two.**

**Hope you like it, and let us a review. If u find anything that it's not well written please let us know.**

She felt miserable. She had already lost her marriage, then Sweets and now Angela`s baby. Nothing she could say or do would change these events and she would give anything to wake up from this nightmare.

Angela was crying with Hodgins in that hospital`s bed and Brennan couldn´t react. She had already called to Booth and he had seemed more concerned with who would take care of the babies than with the tragedies.

"Ange, I know that you may don`t want hear me right know but…" Brennan felt like she was going to cry before she finish the phrase, she felt like she couldn`t even be a good friend to Angela "…but I need to say you that I`m very sorry of what happened to you and I want you to know that I will always be here to help you."

Angela didn`t say anything probably because the pain she was feeling on that moment was too big.

Brennan left the room, she couldn`t take the suffering of her best friend anymore, it was so unfair… Then she remembered she had to call to Cam because she should be worried too.

"Dr. Brennan, thank god you call me! I`ve been so worried… What… what happened?" Asked Camilla like she didn`t want to know the answer…

"Dr. Saroyan I need you to remain calm because I have really bad news." Brennan waited a little to gain courage to continue "Dr. Sweets had an accident and passed away and Angela lost her baby" Saying this out loud it almost seemed like a scene of a scary movie.

She heard Cam crying on the other side and she didn´t know what she could say to cheer her up…. It was awful what was happening to them.

"Where… where is Sweets` body? I`d like to do him an autopsy." Said Cam at least.

Brennan was not sure if Cam should get herself involved in something that was nobody's fault. After all it had been an accident.

"I don`t know… But I think you are trying to get some answers where they aren´t."

"With your permission, Dr. Brennan, let me be me to decide that." Cam was resolute.

"Okay then, once they release the body I`ll send it to the Jeffersonian."

"Thank you Temperance, I would really appreciate."

"I just hope you don`t get disappointed." And she hanged up the mobile.

Life really was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you`re gonna get. The problem was that she didn`t like chocolates at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything had changed. First, she lost her marriage. Then, she lost her friend. And now, she lost her best friend. Angela was not dead, but her baby was.

Why was she living for then? She had nothing to live. She was sick of live and feels like crap.

She had to end this. She couldn't continue like this. This had to end. Her life had to end!

"_No, think in your daughter!" _she heard.

She looked everywhere and she didn't saw anyone. She was in her house, alone. Ok, this could not be happening. She wasn't crazy was she?

Well, she was hearing things, she thought.

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm just upset with all the bad things that are happening. I'm going to get better." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly she heard a door open. She slowly went to the kitchen and grab a knife.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Booth screamed "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." She said.

"Well, imagine that I didn't scream. What if you had hit me with that?" Booth said "Worst, what if you had hit Christina with that?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I was afraid, I thought someone was in here. I'm so sorry baby." Now she wasn't talking to Booth, she was talking to her baby. She was asleep. And she was beautiful. Of course that for every mother their child's were beautiful. But her bab was different. She was really beautiful, not only for her, but for everyone. And she was so proud of herself to be able to do something as perfect as Christina were. It made her realize that maybe she had some reasons to be happy. C'mon, she had the most perfect kid in the entire world. And she knew it. Everybody knew it.

Maybe Booth was not that bad. In fact, if Christina was perfect, and she was far for perfect, Booth must be perfect. In high school she had that stupid subject called philosophy, and she knew that to have a perfect thing, at least one of the things who made that perfect thing must be perfect too. It's simple. So if she wasn't perfect, then Booth had to be perfect.

"I love you, you know that right?" She said, not looking to Christina this time "You're the man of my life. We have this perfect baby and I want to have a perfect life with you. You know we can make it work. We used to be so happy."

Booth looked at her with a confuse face. He wasn't sure if she was being totally honest with him or if she was saying that because what happened in the last couple hours.

"You don't know what you're saying." Booth said not facing Brennan.

"I love you. You're my husband. I love you. Look at me! I love you" Brennan was begging.

He didn't look though. "I've got to take Christina to her bed" was all that we could say. Then he left.

She was alone again.

**Hope you like it! Let us a review for us to know :)**

**( you can find us on twitter on JiGiil or AnaRSants )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. We're so sorry for not being able to update, but we're having a lot of exams on the past few weeks. **

**Thankfully, Easter holidays are coming! :D We want to thank you all for all the amazing reviews! It's great to feel that someone is actually reading our story. **

**So, let us know if you guys are still reading it, and if you're liking it!**

**Oh, btw, a lot of you are asking if Booth is Sweets killer. I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but I promise that you will love the end of the story.. (or at least, I love it) :)**

**Well, have fun!**

Cam was on the Jeffersonian. Sweets` body was on the table. She felt miserable. She couldn't believe that happened to Sweets. He was such a good person. How could that happened? Maybe he had a drink or two... No, it didn't seem like a thing Sweets would do. Why? From all the people in the world why it had happened to him, why?

She missed his talk, always trying to help his friends that were a family to him. But what she missed the most was his presence, his true soul.

"Oh Sweets, why would you have to die, why?" Then tears start falling through her cheeks.

On that moment Hodgins entered in the room and seeing how his boss, but most important his friend, was, it broke his heart.

"Cam, hey, everything is gonna get better with time. I promise you. Even if you can`t imagine that right know I can assure you that life still goes on."

"Thank you, Hodgins. You really are a good friend. I wish I had your strength and see things like you. But I just can`t… It`s so unfair what is happening to all of us! First Sweets, then your baby…" And then she remembered. "I`m so sorry! How are you? And Angela, how is she doing?"

"We`ll pass through this with time and… and well we are supporting each other." He said this with a deep sadness.

For a long time they didn`t talk, they just stayed there looking at each other, like they were trying to share their pains.

"Look Hodgins, I'm here for whatever you guys need." Cam said breaking the silence.

Hodgins looked at her. He was thankful.

"Thank you Cam, really." He looked at her, and his eyes were shining. He bit his lip trying not to cry. "So, what do we have?" He asked trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Well, I'm here with… with Sweets` body and I don't see how this could happen, I mean, why didn't he stop the car?"

"I don't know, maybe he was kind of drunk…" Hodgins said carefully. He honestly didn't believe that Sweets was drunk. Sweets usually didn't drink, especially in a work day.

"Do you believe in that Dr. Hodgins?" Cam said looking at him with an offended face.

"I don't know Cam, but we have to watch all the possibilities. " Hodgins said.

"Well, but I truly believe that Sweets wasn't drunk. But I'll send someone to do blood tests just to confirm that I'm true."

"Ok, just don't stay with many expectations." Hodgins said carefully. Then he looked to his clock "Sorry, it's too late, I've got to leave."

"See you tomorrow then. Goodbye Dr. Hodgins."

"Goodbye, ." He left not sure if he could believe in his own words. Could his life get better?

X-X-X-X-

Cammile was at her home with his adoptive daughter Michele. The girl was trying to make her new mother smile but that appeared to be an impossible task.

"Look Michele, I really appreciate your company but right know I need to stay alone. I`m sorry sweetheart, but I think I`ll go to my room." Cam felt bad for saying this to her daughter but she really needed to think in all the things that had happened in that day.

"It`s okay Cam, but if you need anything please don`t hesitate in calling me. It`s just… I know how it is to lose someone you really care about. When I lost my mom I was just a little kid, you know and then… my dad died and I thought I would never be happy again but you entered in my life and I never felt alone again. You did save me. I guess I`ll never be able to repay you but please let me help you the same way you did to me. " The girl said that with a sincerity that made Cam even more proud of her daughter.

"Sweety you do help me by being there for whatever I need and I do love you like you were my biological daughter so please don`t you even think that you have to repay me because I adopted you." Then she kissed Michele. "Goodnight honey, tomorrow is a new day."

"Goodnight Cam, try to rest you really need it."

Now that she was alone on her room she started to think about everything she had discovered about Sweets. The blood tests were negative for alcohol or drugs but she saw a lot of old injuries on the x-rays she made to the body. She also noticed some old scars on his back and decided to read his file. What she found made her sick… Sweets had been severely abused as a child until he got adopted by an old couple at the age of six and the man went to jail. This made her think. What if Sweets` biological father had come back and had wanted to revenge from his own son? She really needed to talk to Booth to know if the man were still alive.

"It is possible that a human being had killed his own child? I mean, I love Michele so much and I can`t even think what I would do if anything bad woud happened to her…" She decided not to speculate anymore, like Michele had said she really needed to rest. The next day would be a box of surprises. She just hoped she had the strength to opened it…

X-X-X-X-

It was early in the morning but Brennan couldn't sleep anymore. When she turned around on the bed, she didn't saw Booth. And his side of the bed was just like it was yesterday when she come home. It means that Booth hadn't slept in the bed.

She slowly got up and get dressed.

"What the hell…" She said looking to the baby's bed, which was empty. "Booth, Booth, BOOTH!" She screamed.

"What?" She heard screaming on the kitchen.

"Christina, Christina disappeared." Brennan had tears in her eyes. Her breath was so fast.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's here with me!" Booth answered her with an offended tone.

"Oh baby" Brennan started running to the kitchen. She hugged her baby, and kissed her, and hugged her again. "Don't ever do that again!" She threat Booth.

"What?" He asked in a rude way again.

"Disappear with our baby" She answered.

"Disappear? Are you crazy? I took her to the kitchen and you start screaming saying that I disappear with her? You're nuts!"

Suddenly Brennan phone started ringing.

"Hello, Bones here" She said. "Mmm mmm, Yes, I see. Ok, I'm on my way!"

She looked to Booth, but he wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Look" she said "I've got a call from Jeffersonian. They need me there. Do you take care of Christina?"

"Of course, she's my daughter too remember?" He said still not looking at her.

"Ok, thank you. I love you baby!" She said giving a kiss to her little baby who was seated on her little chair "And I love you too Booth. Always and forever."

And then she left.

X-X-X-X-

"Hey, Dr Brennan" Finn called her.

"Hi Finn, so, what's the important thing you needed to talk with me?"

"It's about Dr. Sweets… Maybe you should seat…" He said carefully.

Brennan did what he just told her, and seated.

"Well, Cam ordered a blood test of Dr Sweets and we find out that he wasn't either drunk either on drugs effect. So I took the liberty to check his car. And I found out that his car breaks were off."

"Wait, what you're trying to say is that Sweets was murdered?" Brennan said in chock. She couldn't believe that anyone could want to hurt Sweets.

"I don't know Dr Brennan. But then, Cam made an x-ray to Dr Sweets and she found out that he had some scars on his back, done by is father, is real father, that was supposed to be in jail."

"Supposed?" Brennan whispered.

"Yeah, Dr Booth found out that he had escaped last week. And he was on the Jeffersonian three days ago."

**Did you like it? Ahahah, let us a review please, for us to know what you think of this! :)**

**Also, if you want, follow us on twitter Jigiil or AnaRSants ! See yall in a couple of days!**

**Oh, and thank you Beatrice! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! We want to thank all that had been reading our story. We also hope that you appreciate it as much as we do. So here it goes a new chapter!**

**JenE: Thank you a lot for the reviews! You were the author of our first review so I guess you deserve a big THANK YOU! Keep reading and enjoy!**

**pampilot67: We are very glad that you like our story! It`s always nice to receive reviews from our readings!**

**eliimg: Thank you very much! One of our aims was to do something different that could show the other side of the characters. Like you said we didn`t want a "traditional" thing. Like someone said once: "The sky is the limit". Enjoy!**

**Edith Bradsbury: We want to thank you very much for your advices, they were very useful. We hope you to continue reading our story and giving suggestions. Enjoy!**

**JayBee188: Ahahaha we guess you`ll have to wait to see! But we`re happy that you like our different approach of the characters. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Ari: Thank you again for the correction! Enjoy the story!**

**LiamP: Hihihi like we said to JayBee188 our story is a constant surprise. Wait to see! We´re very glad you like our story because of its originality. Like someone said once: "You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same." Enjoy!**

**nertooold54: We think we can answer to your first question. Brennan didn`t give up working, she just spends more time now with her daughter. About the other questions… Wait and see! Enjoy!**

**Lindsay: We understand your anxiety but we can`t answer you… All we can say is that it will happen a lot of things in the next chapters! Continue reading to find out! And thanks for you for the review!**

**Raven Johnson: We will write more so I guess you will read more! Enjoy!**

**nertooold54: I guess you`ll get some answers in this chapter… And we`re happy you like the Sweets story line! Enjoy this new chapter!**

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

"_Yeah, Agent Booth found out that he had escaped last week. And he was on the Jeffersonian three days ago." _

His words were still rocking in her head. Sweets father was out. And he had been on the Jeffersonian. What the hell was he doing there? How did he enter? Did he killed Sweets? No, he couldn't. He's his father for God sake! A father can't hurt his child.

But the truth is that he had hurt Sweets before. But kill him? That is too much.

She had to find him. She had to talk with him! She needed to know the true.

She grabbed the phone and started dialing the familiar number.

"Agent Booth here" she heard a male and strong voice saying.

"Hi" She whispered "Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to find me Sweets father. I want to talk with him, I need to!"

"About what?"

"You're asking me why I want to talk with him? He abused Sweets, and he was here three days ago! Oh, and that reminds me, you knew about this and you didn't tell me! I know we're on a bad moment of our marriage, but we work together, and you have to tell me these things!"

"Hey Bones, calm down ok? You have to understand that lately all we do is fighting, so I'm sorry if I forgot to mention that while you're screaming to me saying that I'm a bad father!" Booth answered with an offended tone.

"That's not what I'm saying… I'm sorry… Would you please help me?"

"Ok, I'll call a nanny and I'll try to find him."

"Thank you so much. I love you." Brennan said.

"Bye" Booth replies.

**X-x-X-x-X-x -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ok honey, daddy has to go now. " Booth said to his little daughter. "Give daddy a kiss!" He continued and started laughing.

"Mr. Booth, should I give her milk or food?" Lindsay, the nanny, said.

"Give her milk, she loves it!" he said and then turned his gaze to Christina "Well, bye honey, daddy loves you very much!"

And then he left his house.

He went to a cabin phone and he dialled a number.

"Hello?" He heard in the other side of the line.

"Am I talking to Mr. Andrew Jennings? "

"Yes, it's me. Who am I talking with?"

"It's Agent Booth, and we really have to talk."

**X-x-X-x-X -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The two men were on the interrogatory room. Booth felt release that Andrew accepted to appear but now he had to found out if he was the killer they were looking for. He thought about his actions in the last few days… All of his friends were mad at him, he knew it. But his relation with Brennan was so bad! He was really trying to save his marriage when Sweets suddenly died. He couldn't even believe! His best friend had been killed and no one could understand him… Now he would do the right thing, find Sweets` killer.

"The point is, Mr. Jennings, I don't like you and you probably don't like me either but I need you to write your confession in this paper." And he gave him a pen and a paper.

"Hey, hey wait a moment! What are you saying? A confession? I did nothing!" The man was incredulous.

"Don't play games with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Dr. Lance Sweets was killed and I know you're the murdered." He said feeling like he would punch the man in front of him.

"Wha… What are… you saying?" The man was crying "Are you saying than my son is dead? Oh my God…"

"How do you dare to call him SON? You're not his really father! We know how you treated him when he was a little child. You don't deserve to be called father!" Booth had exploded. "So tell me why you came here looking for him."

"Look… You have every reasons in the world to hate me but believe me I didn't kill him. I came here on the other day to…" He looked to the other side to hide his emotion. "…to say him that I was sorry. Sorry for making him suffer when I should protect him. Sorry for not had been there when he become a man, sorry for not being the father that he needed, and to say to him that I am very proud of the man that he become… I mean to say that I was proud of him. I also wanted to told him that I didn't want him to consider me a father because I know he had amazing parents that gave him all the love and guidance I couldn't give to him. I.. I just wanted his sorrow."

Booth could see sincerity in the man`s eyes but he was though to never believe.

"Let's imagine that I believe in you. If you're not the killer, who is it?" Booth asked.

"I don't know."

"That's right, you don't know. You don't know if he had enemies, if he had someone who wanted to hurt him, you don't know anything about him, so how do you want me to believe that you were here to apologize to him? How can you say that you love him, when you hurt him when he was a kid and needed a father? Why?"

"I used to lose my mind. I was young myself… I know I don`t have an excuse but if I could go back on time, I would do it without blink." The man answered with his eyes full of tears.

"You used to lose your mind? Please. Don't make fun of me ok? You're a cower! "

"I'm saying the true, believe me, please believe me."

"You're lucky is that I don't have enough proofs to keep you in here. Now get the hell out of here, and stay in contact. We may have to talk again." Booth said with a look that could kill.

"I'm so sorry" The man said "Please find the killer of my Lance, please."

Booth watch as the man leaved the room.

"Why is this all happening? Why did he have to come back to destroy everything? Why?"

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Brennan was on her office trying to distract herself from the tragedies of the last few days. In order to this she was writing a chapter from her new book but this appeared to be an impossible task. All she could think was about Booth and Sweets` father.

"I hope Booth is able to put that man in jail. For everything he did to Sweets and to all of us because we are all suffering... I mean we lost a member of our surrogate family. Oh God! Will I ever pass through this awful pain?"

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn`t noticed someone entering.

"Dr. Brennan... I... I`m sorry for disturbing you but..." Brennan looked up and saw Daisy in front of her. Her eyes were red probably from too much crying. She felt guilty because since Sweets` dead she hadn't talk to her.

"Miss Wick... I mean Daisy of course you're not disturbing me. I`m very glad to see you here. We haven't talked too much since... well you know... but I want you to know that I`m her for whatever you need."

"Thank you, . Look I didn`t came to work before because I`m trying to deal with something... something that I had never imagine that could happened... I loved him so much! I mean I still love him! " At this moment she started crying and Brennan remembered when she was also crying and Sweets had embraced her. She wished she had that capacity to make people feel better but she hadn`t...

"Daisy I`m pretty sure that Sweets loved you too very much. And I know how hard it has been to all of us his loss... We are all looking for answers that we can`t find and a part of us wishes to wake up from this nightmare" Daisy Looked at her when she said this and Brennan understood. "I know that what I said is obviously impossible because we are not sleeping but like Booth once told me, we have to see life from different perspectives."

"I just wanted Lance to be here with me... Now that I needed him the most he disappears for ever I can`t do anything about it! I fell so unable... People say that everything has a reason but I don`t agree. For what reason in this world would Sweets be dead? He was one of the good guys! He deserved to be here more than lots of... of us!" Daisy was clearly revolted against the world... But what could Brennan say? She felt the same...

"I don`t know Daisy... I just don`t know... I guess we`ll never know. But you`re not alone, we are friends and friends always support each other. In tribes when a member dies the other ones stay together and help each other. So we`ll do the same."

"It`s very nice of you, Dr. Brennan, but I don`t think that you or anybody else will be able to help me..." Brennan started to worry, she felt like Daisy wasn`t telling her everything.

"Look Daisy, I know I`m kind of a boss for you... I prefer to call it a mentor but right now I want you to see me as a friend so please let me help you. I can see in your face that you`re not telling me everything."

Daisy sat down and looked to her new friend. Her eyes were full of water and Brennan could sense that she was tremendously nervous.

"Dr. Brennan... I...I`m pregnant... And Lance was the father."

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Thank you for reading. Please let us your reviews so we can know if you're still reading this!**

**Spring break is here, so we will be able to update sooner.**

**We know that we say thanks a lot of times, but that's because we are really thankfull! Like we said in our language: Obrigada!**

**Love yaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, here's a new chapter. I wanna thank you guys for the reviews.**

**I wish I had more tho lol :p**

**Well, let us a review if you like this. Thanks again!**

**xXxXxXxXxX xXxxX..-**

"_Honey, wake up" Sweets said to Daisy "C'mon baby, it's almost noon!"_

_Daisy slowly opened her eyes and blinked. _

"_Good morning love" She said "What time is it?" She asked._

"_It's late" He answered giving her a small kiss on her lips "You look so pretty when you're sleeping". He was smiling and his eyes were shining. _

"_No I don't" she said. Her face turned red, she was blushing so hard._

"_Brennan called. She want to meet me on the Jeffersonian" Sweets said while he was getting out of the bed._

"_What does she want?" Daisy asked upset "I mean, why is she always calling you? That's incredible annoying! It looks like you're her puppy. You always do what she wants!"_

"_Daisy, honey, are you jealous?" He said glancing at her and throwing her his night shirt. "You know you don't have to be jealous, I only have eyes for you"._

"_Awwwn, that's sweet love" she blushed again "So, anyways, what does she want from you?"_

"_I don't know, she said she wanted to talk with me about an homicide. They found a cadaver of a woman. It seems like she was hit on the heart. "_

"_Oh" her face suddenly changed "Are you sure you want to go? We could lay here for the rest of the day" _

"_Daisy-love, I wish I could, but you know I can't. And you have to go to work too. C'mon, I'll give you a ride." He said and started getting out of the room._

"_Lance" she called._

"_Yeah?" she heard screamed on the kitchen._

"_I want you to know that I love you, I love you a lot and I don't want to lose you, ever!"_

"_Yeah, I love you too" He answered._

__**XxXxXxX-XxXx XxxXxXx**

"Daisy, Daisy, its Brennan. Open the door."

Daisy opened her eyes slowly. She looked around on her bed. She was alone. But Sweets was with her minutes ago. Then she remembered. Sweets was dead. It was a dream.

"Daisy, open the door. I want to talk with you."

She slowly got up of the bed and grabbed her robe.

"Daisy, please!" she heard again.

"I'm coming, jeez!" She screamed.

When she opened the door she saw a dishevelled woman with big dark circles.

"Morning Dr. Brennan" she said giving her a killing look "What do you want for me this early?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Daisy, but I really wanted to talk to you." Brennan said giving her an apologetic look.

"About what?" Daisy asked confused.

"About that thing you told me yesterday… About you and Sweets… About you being pregnant…" she said with precaution.

"Yeah?"

"Did Sweets know that you were pregnant?" Brennan asked. "I mean, did you told him?"

"Yes, of course I did. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, because me and Sweets were very close lately…" Daisy glanced her a confused look "Not that close close, we were just friends, he only had eyes for you" Brennan added quickly "But, you know, he never told me about that…"

"Well, you're not his "mother", so, I don't see why he had to tell you that…" Daisy answered her sharply.

"I know that, but he never seemed more happy than the usual. And you know, Sweets would love to be a father, and, I think that he would be happier than he was after he know that new"

"What's your point Dr. Brennan?" Daisy wasn't liking this conversation anymore. "What are you trying to say? Are you accusing me of lying?"

"I don't know Daisy. Am I?"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Thank you for reading. Let us a review please!**

**See ya :')**


End file.
